


Speak Up

by Owlwithafringe



Series: Shadowhunters Ficlets [9]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Standing Up For Magnus, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Downworlder racism, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Malec Monday, Shadowhunters!verse, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec hated briefings with his Mother. Even before the whole Wedding Incident (capital letters completely necessary), they had been boring, condescending and often served with a side of thinly veiled Downworlder racism.</p><p>That didn’t mean it didn’t piss him from time to time, and sometimes on a rare occasion, <i>snap.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Up

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt _[first time alec called magnus as his boyfriend in front of everyone and gets blushy and stuttery but no taksies backsies (he's secretly pleased though, it's all good)](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/post/144472395623/prompt-for-malec-monday-first-time-alec-called)_ for [Malec Monday!](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/post/144414007078/presenting-malec-monday)

Alec hated briefings with his Mother. Even before the whole Wedding Incident (capital letters completely necessary), they had been boring, condescending and often served with a side of thinly veiled Downworlder racism.

 

Afterwards though, it had been unbearable to the point of Alec just having to tune out his mother’s incessant words of hatred. Alec had finally made peace with himself and took his duty to protect all, very seriously. He was finally in a place in his life where he could be content, if not _happy_. Any bitterness and resentment his Mother had or even still has, was no longer his problem to deal with.

 

That didn’t mean it didn’t piss him from time to time, and sometimes on a rare occasion, _snap_. 

 

“In order to complete this mission,” Maryse said, eyes cast over the assembled Shadowhunters like a Queen would over her Knights, “We will require assistance from that _Warlock_ that Alexander associates with-”

 

“That _Warlock_ is my _boyfriend_ , and I suggest if you know what is good for you _Mother_ , you’ll stop talking about him in contempt. His name is Magnus. Use it.”

 

The word tastes foreign on his tongue. It should do: he’d never said it before. It’s strange. Good strange though, he thinks. Very good strange actually. It should have been weird to call a four hundred year old Warlock something so crass like _boyfriend_ , yet it fits.The more he thinks about it, the more comfortable it becomes. _Boyfriend_.

 

Alec could get used to that. And judging my the look of complete horror and shock on his Mother’s face, it seemed like she’d have to too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , and send me a message about Malec. :) My askbox is also always open, so leave a prompt and I'll try and write it for you as soon as I can! (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> Come join in the fun of Malec Monday, every Monday at Owlwithafringe.


End file.
